


The Park

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Contest Winner, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fine day with Usagi and Mamoru on a park. Winner of the 6th Writing Contest at the Galaxy Cauldron forum, theme "<em>Treading through the sultry grass</em>". Based on the song "<em>So Beautiful</em>", by Savage Garden. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved. Inspired by the song So Beautiful, by Savage Garden. Winner of the 6th Writing Contest from forum The Galaxy Cauldrom, called "Treading through the sultry grass". Please R/R.

The day was spetacular. Sunny, hot, welcoming everybody out of their houses and into the daylight, the warmth. And she was specifically more beautiful than ever that day. After school, she decided to relax for a bit in the park. Her long blond hair wasn't in it's usual odangos shape. As it was such a pretty day, she wanted to let it loose. Of course, since it went almost to the floor, she had to use a ponytail. But a change was nice. I loved seeing that change.

"Mamoru! What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing. You are just so beautiful. Your hair, the sun, the grass."  
"What? You're just crazy.", she said while blushing and looking away. I find this shyness of hers so sweet and sexy at the same time. It's one of my favorite parts of her. How she is always talking to everybody, but when I say something like this, she just gets shy.

I just loved coming to the park with her. It was our spot. I mean, we would always be together at the Crown as well, but there no one knew of our true relationship. For them, we hate each other. But here, no one knew us and we could be a couple in love. Like we are.

"Come here for a moment, please.", I said, standing up and helping her standing up. We then held hands. We strolled around, hand in hand through this beautiful day. Since it was a hot day, the grass of the park was being wet every 30 minutes, so they were bound to make us wet. I took her to a favorite part of the park.

"See, Usako? The moving fountain."  
"Oh My God, Mamo-chan! It is. This is so perfect."  
"You're perfect."  
I loved seeing her blush. She looked like a goddess. My goddess. "And you make me feel so beautiful. Because that's how you see me. There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than by your side. I swear I'll always be there for you, to cherish and protect you, Usako. I love you."

I just had to kiss her. Her lips were so captivating. That light pink tone. So sweet and lovable. After the kiss, the moving fountain stopped. But for us, it felt like the whole world had stopped as well. For that kiss was everything I wanted at that second. After we parted, I took her hand and we got back to our place, running and laughing. Then she fell, rolling on the sultry grass. I was so worried. But she didn't mind and actually made me roll on the grass with her. We were the happiest couple in the world. When I hugged her again, I felt complete.


End file.
